Go Girls, Go!
by SugarSorceress09
Summary: When Harry is kidnapped, the boys are stopped in place, literally! Looks like it's up to the girls to save the day...
1. Where's Harry?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 1: Where's Harry? Ron awoke; mad at himself for ever falling asleep in the first place. He and Harry had been given detention for hanging Snape's underwear all around the Great Hall. Hermione didn't want to come with them, claiming she had to do her Ancient Runes essay. They had been creeping back to Gryffendor tower when Peeves had come along.  
  
"Where are you?" He had asked. "Are you a ghost or a wittle student? I should tell Filch if someone's sneaking around unseen."  
  
Harry had tried pretending he was the Bloody Baron, like he had in first year, but Peeves had screeched,  
  
"Students out of bed! Students out of bed! On the Grand Staircase near the seventh floor!"  
  
They had tried to run for it, but Filch had appeared on the landing ahead. They turned around and tried to go the other way, only to trip headlong over Mrs. Norris. Ron had been made to scrub the bed pans and Harry to polish the trophies. Ron finished his job more quickly, and had hurried back to the common room to wait. Hang on! Why didn't Harry wake him up when he got back, like always? Ron tore up to the boy's dormitory, but Harry's bed was empty.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Ron raced down the boys' staircase, and started up the girls'.  
  
"Hermione!" He shouted. "Harry's-" 


	2. Ron?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 2: Ron?  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, smiling. She remembered how Harry and Ron had tried to convince her to come on a prank with them last night. Surely they'd be back by now. She wondered whether or not they had been caught. Oh well, she'd know by breakfast. They said that they were going to make some changes to the Great Hall. She wandered over to the window, gazing absently at the forest. The sun was so pretty in the morning-  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione spun around. That was Ron's voice! "Harry's-"  
  
What? She thought wildly. Harry's what? She bolted across the room, threw open the door, and was greeted by the sight of Ron, halfway up the stairs, frozen in mid step, his mouth slightly open as though he had been saying something.  
  
"Aauuggghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione shrieked at the top of her lungs. The other fifth year girls started appearing behind her.  
  
"Hermione, what-"  
  
They stopped, catching sight of Ron, still motionless, on the stairs. They all stood there for a moment, staring, before Lavender (who had fancied Ron since first year) fainted dead away on the floor. This snapped the others out of their trance. After reviving her with a quick Enervate the girls sunk down on their beds.  
  
"How could this happen?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Okay. You guys go see if anyone else is frozen."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm going to get out my books." 


	3. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens  
  
The girls enter the dorm again, Ginny with them.  
  
Ginny: Wha-what happened? What happened to my brother?  
  
Parvati: All the boys are frozen, but the girls are okay. We needed Ginny to check the boys' dorms.  
  
Lavender: Plus we thought she should know about.about Ron. She'd find out eventually, anyway. By the way, he's on the couch in the common room.  
  
Ginny: There's something else. It's.it's. oh Hermione, Harry's missing!  
  
Silence while everybody digests this information  
  
Hermione: Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. *suddenly gets that look on her face like she has just realized something* Ohmygosh! *pulls book out from under a pile* It's.it's true! I thought it was impossible!  
  
Others: What! What! What is it Hermione?  
  
Hermione: It must be him.who else would it be? But wait.how's it possible?  
  
Others: HERMIONE! WHAT IS IT!?!  
  
Hermione: Voldemort.  
  
All but Ginny: *flinch*  
  
Ginny: Voldemort? But.why are all the boys frozen and not the girls? Wait.why are the boys frozen at all?  
  
Others: Don't say the name!  
  
Ginny/Hermione: Why not? Harry says it.  
  
Parvati: Okay, fine.  
  
Lavender: FINE! They said his NAME!  
  
Parvati: *ignoring her friend* Back to what Ginny said. Why are the boys frozen?  
  
Ginny: Yeah, I don't get it.  
  
Hermione: The lactus curse.  
  
Others: What? What's that?  
  
Hermione: Harry escaped from Voldemort the first time because Avada Kedvra doesn't work against someone shielded with love. Harry's mom died to save him. The lactus curse is not as strong or commonly used as Avada Kedvra. However, it's not affected by things like love.  
  
Ginny: But.then why are the boys all frozen?  
  
Hermione: That's the flaw in the lactus curse. If the victim and the bearer of the curse have the same blood, not the same type, or family blood, but the same blood, instead of the victim dying, he will be stopped in place, unable to be harmed in anyway until the curse is removed.  
  
Ginny: So, what does this have to do with the other boys being frozen?  
  
Hermione: If the lactus curse set upon someone fails, all will be frozen, except for the bearer.  
  
Lavender: Then why aren't we frozen?  
  
Parvati: Or any of the other girls, for that matter?  
  
Hermione: I'm not sure. But it probably has something to do with gender. Also, whether or not the victim is an adult. I know I read somewhere that it has something to do with soul. And we all.well, maybe not all of us know Harry's a true Gryffendor. (Hermione was remembering 2nd year, when a lot of people thought he was an evil Slytherin. Some still did, especially after the triwizard tournament.)  
  
Ginny: What about the blood thing?  
  
Hermione: Voldemort used some of Harry's blood to be revived during the third task.  
  
Others: WHAATTT!!!!!  
  
Hermione: *continuing as though she didn't hear them* That must be where the blood thing comes in.  
  
Lavender/Parvati: Okay, what now?  
  
Hermione/Ginny: Isn't it obvious?  
  
Hermione: We save our friend.  
  
Ginny: And kick some major evil lord arse! 


	4. Important Authors Note

This fic has been discontinued. I haven't updated for years and have moved on. Sorry for the inconvenience. 


End file.
